Plantas contra Zombies
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = |sistemas = |otros= }} Plants vs. Zombies (en español Plantas contra Zombis) es un videojuego de estilo tower defense desarrollado y publicado por PopCap Games para Microsoft Windows , iPod , iPhone , Bada , Playstation 3 , Xbox 360 , nintendo DS y Mac OS X, lanzado al mercado el 5 de mayo de 2009. Se distribuye a través de su página oficial o por Steam. Estilo y modos de juego El estilo de juego es similar a otros juegos como Tower defense. El jugador va disponiendo en el escenario distintos tipos de plantas con distintas características únicas de ataque o defensa en tres localizaciones diferentes: jardín delantero, jardín trasero y tejado de la casa, con la intención de detener a una horda de zombies en su misión de devorar los cerebros de los residentes. Los zombies también se presentan en una serie de tipos con diferentes atributos y habilidades, como cavar por debajo de las plantas o saltar por encima de éstas con la ayuda de pértigas, llevar diferentes objetos como casco o conos, o invocar a un zombie Michael Jackson para invocar a otros zombies para representar una curiosa coreografía inspirada en Thriller. El principal modo de juego, y único disponible al comienzo, es el Modo Aventura, en el cual se van presentando los distintos tipos de plantas y zombies de forma progresiva mientras avanza la historia. Según progresa el jugador en dicho modo, se van desbloqueando opciones y modos extra. Estos juegos extra se engloban en los modos Puzzle y Survival, una selección de Minijuegos que incluyen versiones de otros juegos de PopCap como Bejeweled e Insaniquarium, un Jardín Zen, donde el jugador irá coleccionando y cuidando plantas a sus gustos para poder encontrar paz interior o simplemente dinero para poder comprar más bonificaciones, y un libro llamado «Almanaque Suburbano» o simplemente «Almanaque», que tiene toda la información acerca de las plantas y los zombies encontrados, que tiene para cada planta, su función entre otros datos, y para los zombies, solo datos, más un pequeño texto cómico tanto para plantas como para zombies. La versión disponible a través de Steam cuenta además con 12 logros. Versión para XBOX360 El 2 de septiembre de 2010 salio a la venta una versión para la consola XBOX 360, algunas de las mejoras son: * Árboles que no dejan visualizar a los Zombies. * Sistema de vecinos * Decoración de la Casa * Modificación del zombie Bailón al zombie Disco, por problemas legales. * Modo player 1 (plantas) vs player 2 (zombies) para las plantas soles y los zombies cerebros. Versión para el Nintendo DS En Enero del 2011, salio una versión en América para el Nintendo DS, con 4 nuevos minijuegos: * Heat Wave * Home Run Derby * Air Raid * BOMB all together! Versión para PlayStation Network (PSN) - PS3 / PSP Ultima versión hasta ahora, básicamente todo lo que contenía la versión 360, pero con gráficas en máxima HD-3D, un modo de juego reguldo, con zombis ligeramente mas rápido, así como colección de soles el doble de rápida, y puntuaciones en linea, y un zombi-secreto (zombie presidente). Versión para iOS El juego ha sido portado al sistema operativo iOS, y puede ser jugado en iPhone, iPod touch y iPad. La versión de iPad es un poco más completa que la de iPhone y iPod Touch, ya que incluye más modos de juego. Versión para Bada El juego salió a la venta el 23 de Febrero del 2011 para el sistema operativo Samsung Bada para sus Smartphones de gama media: Samsung Wave y Wave II. Versión para Android El juego está siendo portado para el sistema operativo de Google su salida al mercado fue el dia 31 de mayo de 2011. Por la pagina de Amazon. thumb|400px|almanaque de plantas Plantas La mayoría de las plantas están basados en las plantas común y corrientes. En los últimos niveles, toman formas excéntricas. Nivel 1 ;Lanzaguisantes (En inglés, «Peashooter»): Es un guisante, con una apariencia similar a Bellsprout de la franquicia de Pokémon. Tiene la capacidad de lanzar un guisante por intervalo y con diez derrota a un zombi normal. ;Girasol (En inglés, «Sunflower»): Como su nombre lo dice es un girasol. Tiene la capacidad de proporcionar sol (monedas de energía solar). Es la planta principal para obtener las otras plantas. ;Petacereza (De petardo y cereza, en inglés, «Cherry bomb»): Es una pareja de frutas explosivas, parecidas a Cherubi, de la franquicia de Pokémon. Se usa una sola vez y ataca en una zona mediana. Después de unos segundos explota y todos los zombis que haya en la zona quedarán carbonizados. ;Nuez (En inglés, «Wall-nut»): Tiene la capacidad de aguantar varias mordidas de un zombi. Es útil para detener ataques masivos y tener tiempo para contrarrestarlos. A diferencia de la Nuez cáscara-rabias, puede rebasarse y no es tan dura como ella. ;Patatapum (De patata y el onomatopeya pum, en inglés, «Potato-mine»): Es una mina terrestre en forma de patata explosiva. Se demora en armar, hasta que emerge de la tierra, preparado. Se usa una sola vez y explota al contacto. ;Hielaguisantes (De helar y guisante, en inglés, «Snowpea»): Es una versión gélida del Lanzaguisantes. Sus guisantes se lanzan en uno por intervalo (nótese un retraso de poco menos de un segundo entre el intervalo de éste y de la Lanzaguisantes) y cada uno de ellos está cubierto por hielo. Al impactar en el zombi, lo congela y lo vuelve lento. Al pasar un guisante de hielo a través de una Plantorcha, este se convierte en guisante normal (como los que lanza la Lanzaguisantes). ;Planta carroñívora (En inglés, «Chomper»): Parecida a la Planta piraña de la franquicia de Super Mario Bros. Tiene la capacidad de comer enteramente a un zombi. Es vulnerable mientras come. ;Repetidora (En inglés, «Repeater»): Es una versión ruda de Lanzaguisantes. Lanza dos guisantes por intervalo. Nivel 2 ;Seta desesporada (En inglés, «Puff-shroom»): Es un hongo morado y pequeño, que lanza esporas a corta distancia. ;Seta solar (En inglés, «Sun-shroom»): Es un hongo amarillo que proporciona sol. Al plantarlo, es pequeño (al igual que sus soles), pero transcurridos un par de minutos pasa a tamaño normal y proporciona el doble de soles que cuando era pequeño. ;Humoseta (De humo y seta, en inglés, «Fume-shroom»)): Es un hongo morado y voluminoso. Su cañón de esporas se encuentra en su sombrerillo, a diferencia de Seta desesporada que se encuentra en su pedicelo. Lanza esporas espesas a media distancia. ;Comepiedras (En inglés, «Grave buster»): Es una extraña planta, que tiene la capacidad de comer las lápidas donde se encuentra los zombis. ;Hipnoseta (En inglés, «Hypno-shroom»): Tiene la capacidad de controlar al zombi, hacer que camine en sentido de las plantas y luche con los zombis que se le cruzen. Su uso es único. ;Seta miedica (En inglés, «Scaredy-shroom»): Es un hongo morado y menudo, de pedicelo delgado. Tiene la capacidad lanzar esporas a larga distancia. Es vulnerable pues se esconde cuando un zombi esta cerca. ;Seta congelada (En inglés, «Ice-shroom»): Es un hongo gélido, de rostro tosco y sombrerillo de hielo. Su uso es único y masivo (congela a todo los zombis del área por un momento) (No puede congelar zombictors). ;Petaseta (De petardo y seta, en inglés, «Doom-shroom»): Es un hongo extremadamente explosivo. Al explosionar, provoca una gran nube de hongo y deja un cráter. Al ponerlo al centro del campo de juego acaba con todos los zombis. Nivel 3 ;Nenúfar (En inglés, «Lily-pad»): Es una planta acuática. No tiene poderes. Sirve de base para plantas no acuáticas en una superficie de agua. ;Apisonaflor (De apisonar y flor, en inglés, «Squash»): Es un higo rudo. Cuando ve un zombi cerca, lo mira de reojo y lo aplasta. Su uso es único. ;Tripitidora (En inglés, «Threepeater»): Es una Lanzaguisante de tres cabezas. Cada disparo de un guisante por intervarlo, va por las tres líneas mas cercanas de donde se ubica. ;Zampalga (De zampar y alga, en inglés, «Tangle Kelp»): Es una alga misteriosa de uso único. Atrapa al zombi y lo lleva a las profundidades. ;Jalapeño (En inglés, «Jalapeno»): Es un ají explosivo de uso único. Destruye en llamas una sola línea. Ésta planta se activa automáticamente al ser colocada . ;Pinchohierba (De pinchos y hierba, en inglés, «Spikeweed»): Es un musgo extraño con pinchos. No es vulnerable a zombis normales. Es de uso único cuando aparecen zombis sobre transporte. Ésta planta es vulnerable al Zombienstein, Zombipulta y Zombictor ;Plantorcha (De planta y antorcha, en inglés, «Torchwood»): Es un tronco cortado ardiendo en llamas. Todo guisante normal que lo sobrevuele, prenderá y tendrá el doble de daño contra un zombi. ;Nuez cáscara-rabias: Es una nuez alargada, alta y de gran dureza. A excepción del Zombi con globo y el Zombi escalador, no se puede rebasar. Nivel 4 ;Marseta (De mar y seta, en inglés, «Sea-shroom»): Es un hongo acuático y pequeño. Igual que la seta desesporada, lanza esporas a corta distancia. ;Planterna (De planta y linterna, en inglés, «Plantern»)): Es una planta con forma de farol. Ayuda a visualizar entre la niebla a corta distancia ademas en el puzle de rompe jarrones sive para ver el interior de los jarrones. ;Cactus (En inglés, «Cactus»): Es una planta que tiene la capacidad de lanzar espinas. Cuando aparece un Zombi con Globo, se alarga y lanza una espina contra su globo. ;Trebolador (De trébol y soplador, en inglés, «Blover»): Es un planta que tiene la capacidad de actuar como un ventilador. Desaparece a la niebla y los Zombis con Globo, es de uso unico. ;Bipetidora (En inglés, «Split Pea»): Es una Lanzaguisantes con cabezas siamesas, la posterior es un Lanzaguisantes normal y la anterior es una Repetidora. ;Frustrella (En inglés, «Star Fruit»): Es una fruta estrellada. Dispara por sus cinco extremidades. ;Calabaza (En inglés, «Pumpkin»): De alta dureza, sirve como protección para las plantas y se puede plantar sobre ellas, siendo vulnerable la calabaza. ;Magnetoseta (De magnético y seta, en inglés, «Magnet-shroom»): Es una planta o seta magnética. Tiene la capacidad de atraer cualquier objeto métalico de los zombis en tres líneas (sea un casco, un balde, una escalera, o un pico para escavar), a excepción del cono y transporte. Nivel 5 ;Coltapulta (De col y catapulta, en inglés, «Cabbage-Pult»): Es una col, con un lanzador. Es usado principalmente en el tejado para atacar a los zombis en altura. ;Maceta (En inglés, «Flower-Pot»): Es un complemento. Sirve para sembrar plantas en el tejado. ;Lanzamaíz (En inglés, «Kernel-Pult»): Es una maíz con un lanzador. Lanza maíces y barras de mantequilla (el maíz actúa de forma baja contra los zombis, y la mantequilla los paraliza por un momento y los ataca de forma normal). ;Grano de café (En inglés, «Coffe Bean»): Sirve para despertar a las setas y plantas que son nocturnas, que duermen en el día. Es de uso único. ;Ajo (En inglés, «Garlic»): Es una cabeza de ajo. Cuando un zombi la come, la escupe y se va a otra línea cercana. ;Paraplanta (De paraguas y planta, en inglés, «Umbrella Leal»): Es una pequeña palmera con enormes hojas. Sirve para proteger de objetos arrojadizos y del Zombi colgado. ;Margarita (En inglés, «Marigold»): Es una flor que proporciona dinero (monedas de plata y oro). ;Melonpulta (En inglés, «Melon-Pult»): Es una sandía con lanzador. Arroja sandías pesadas que provocan graves daños a los zombis (con solo dos ataques derrota a los zombis normales, siendo normalmente derrotados con diez ataques de guisantes). Clasificación de niveles } |- !| !| Nombre en inglés !| Nombre en español !| Precio en soles |- ! colspan="4" | Mundo |- ! colspan="4" | Plantas de nivel 1 |- || 1 || Peashooter || Lanzaguisantes || 100 |- || 2 || Sunflower || Girasol || 50 |- || 3 || Cherry Bomb || Petacereza || 150 |- || 4 || Wall-nut || Nuez || 50 |- || 5 || Potato Mine || Patatapum || 25 |- || 6 || Snow Pea || Hielaguisantes || 175 |- || 7 || Chomper || Planta carroñívora || 150 |- || 8 || Repeater || Repetidora || 200 |- ! colspan=4 | Plantas de nivel 2 |- || 9 || Puff-shroom || Seta desesporada || 0 |- || 10 || Sun-shroom || Seta solar || 25 |- || 11 || Fume-shroom || Humoseta || 75 |- || 12 || Grave Buster || Comepiedras || 75 |- || 13 || Hypno-shroom || Hipnoseta || 75 |- || 14 || Scaredy-shroom || Seta miedica || 25 |- || 15 || Ice-shroom || Seta congelada || 75 |- || 16 || Doom-shroom || Petaseta || 125 |- ! colspan=4 | Plantas de nivel 3 |- || 17 || Lily Pad || Nenúfar || 25 |- || 18 || Squash || Apisonaflor || 50 |- || 19 || Threepeater || Tripitidora || 325 |- || 20 || Tangle Kelp || Zampalga || 25 |- || 21 || Jalapeno || Jalapeño || 125 |- || 22 || Spikeweed || Pinchohierba || 100 |- || 23 || Torchwood || Plantorcha || 175 |- || 24 || Tall-nut || Nuez cáscara-rabias || 125 |- ! colspan=4 | Plantas de nivel 4 |- || 25 || Sea-shroom || Marseta || 0 |- || 26 || Plantern || Planterna || 25 |- || 27 || Cactus || Cactus || 125 |- || 28 || Blover || Trebolador || 100 |- || 29 || Split Pea || Bipetidora || 125 |- || 30 || Starfruit || Frustrella || 125 |- || 31 || Pumpkin || Calabaza || 125 |- || 32 || Magnet-shroom || Magnetoseta || 100 |- ! colspan=4 | Plantas de nivel 5 |- || 33 || Cabbage-pult || Coltapulta || 100 |- || 34 || Flower Pot || Maceta || 25 |- || 35 || Kernel-pult || Lanzamaíz || 100 |- || 36 || Coffee Bean || Grano de café || 75 |- || 37 || Garlic || Ajo || 50 |- || 38 || Umbrella Leaf || Paraplanta || 100 |- || 39 || Marigold || Margarita || 50 |- || 40 || Melon-pult || Melonpulta || 300 |} Plantas mejoradas Muchas de estas plantas mejoradas necesitan una planta o dos plantas para poder ser plantadas ; Guisantralladora (De guisante y ametralladora, en inglés, «Gatling Pea»): Es un Lanzaguisantes militar. Lleva un casco, y dispara cuatro guisantes por intervalo con la ayuda de una ametralladora Gatling/cerbatana puesta en su boca. :Costo: 250 soles. :Plantar sobre Repetidoras ; Birasol (De bi- y girasol, en inglés, «Twin Sunflower»): Es un girasol de dos cabezas. Lanza dos soles. :Costo: 150 soles. :Plantar sobre Girasoles ; Gasoseta (De gas y seta, en inglés, «Gloom-shroom»): Es una Humoseta de cañones circundantes alrededor de su sombrerillo. Sus gases son muy pesados, pero disparan a corta distancia. :Costo: 150 soles. :Plantar sobre Humosetas ; Rabo de Gato (En inglés, «Cattail»): Es una extraña planta/animal en forma de gato. Se debe plantar sobre un Nenúfar. Tiene la capacidad de lanzar varias espinas en intervalos pequeños y rápidos, rastreando su objetivo puede lanzar en lineas curvas. Tiene el mismo poder de reventar globos del Cactus. :Costo: 225 soles. :Plantar sobre Nenúfares ; Melonpulta congelada (En inglés, «Winter Melon»): Es una Melonpulta gélido. Su poder es extremedamente fuerte. Mezcla el poder congelador de un Hielaguisantes y el poder destructivo de una Melonpulta. :Costo: 200 soles. :Plantar sobre Melonpultas ; Magnetoseta Dorada (En inglés, «Gold Magnet»): Es una Magnetoseta que tiene la capacidad de atraer dinero. :Costo: 50 soles. :Plantar sobre Magnetosetas ; Pinchorroca (En inglés, «Spikerock»): Es un Pinchohierba metálico de extrema dureza. Puede reventar varias ruedas de transporte y soportar varios golpes de porra de un Zombistein. :Costo: 125 soles. :Plantar sobre Pinchohierbas ; Mazorcañón (En inglés, «Cob Cannon»): Es un tremendo cañon de maíz; es necesario tener dos Lanzamaíces colindantes en línea horizontal. Se demora en cargar, es vulnerable y es la única planta que no se lo puede vestir con una Calabaza protectora. Tiene la capacidad de apuntar el blanco en cualquier parte del área. Provoca un gran fragor al disparar. :Costo: 500 soles. :Plantar sobre 2 Lanzamaíces ; Imitadora (En inglés, «Imitater»): Puede imitar cualquier planta pero tarda tiempo en transformarse y tienen el mismo efecto. (Son vulnerables durante la transformación). No imita las plantas mejoradas. :Costo: El mismo de la planta imitada 'Otras plantas' ; Cascanuez (En inglés, «Explode-nut»): Es una nuez roja que explota. Solo aparece en el mini juego de La Bolera. ; Nuez gigante (En inglés, «Giant Wall-Nut): Es una nuez gigante que aplasta a los zombis de una fila. Solo aparece en La Bolera 2 Zombies ; Zombie: Es el zombie básico del juego. Camina lentamente y se come a tus plantas. Muere cuando le disparas con 10 guisantes o esporas. ; Zombie Abanderado (En inglés, «Flag Zombie»): Es exactamente igual al zombie, solo que trae una bandera con el dibujo de un cerebro y es un poco más rápido. Indica la llegada de una gran ola de zombies o un asalto final. ; Zombie Caracono (En inglés, «Conehead Zombie»): Es un zombie con un cono en la cabeza. Es tres veces más resistente que el zombie normal, con una resistencia media. ; Saltador De Pértiga (En inglés, «Pole Vaulting Zombie»): Atlético zombie que usa su pértiga para saltar la primera planta de la fila. Usa ropa deportiva. Al aparecer corre rápido, pero tras perder su pértiga se vuelve lento como el zombie normal. Tiene baja resistencia, igual que el zombie normal. ; Zombie Cubililetero (En inglés, «Buckethead Zombie»): Es un zombie con una cubeta en la cabeza. Es cinco veces más resistente que el zombie normal. ; Zombie Lector (En inglés, «Newspaper Zombie»): Zombie que va vestido con un saco y gafas, además de que lleva un periódico. Cuando destruyes su periódico, este zombie enfurece y camina y come con mucha velocidad. Como curiosidad, en la primera plana del periódico está escrita la palabra "Zombie", y lo trae al revés. ; Zombie Portero (En inglés, «Screen Door Zombie»): Es un zombie normal que lleva una puerta con red para mosquitos como protección. Es vulnerable a la Humoseta, Magnetoseta y catapultas. ; Zombie deportista (En inglés, «Football Zombie»): Lleva un uniforme de fútbol americano. Este zombie es rudo, rápido y muy resistente. La Magnetoseta le quita el casco, haciéndolo vulnerable. Al comer la hipnoseta es un buen aliado. ; Zombie Bailón (En inglés, «Dancing Zombie»): Este zombie es una parodia al cantante y bailarín Michael Jackson. Cuando aparece, él y sus zombies bailarines hacen un baile parodia de la canción "Thriller". Este personaje fue sustituido por un zombie vestido con ropas de los 70's, debido a problemas legales. Y cuando le pones la hipnoseta los próximos zombis que saca son hipnotizados. ; Zombie Extra (En inglés, «Backup Zombie»): Zombie que aparece junto al Zombie Bailón en un grupo de cuatro, para acompañarlo en su baile. Si se llega a matar a uno antes que al Zombie Bailón, otro surge en su lugar. ; Zombie Playero (En inglés, «Ducky Tube Zombie»): Es un zombie normal que lleva un salvavidas en forma de patito. Tiene la capacidad de meterse en la alberca. También puede aparecer con un cono, una cubeta en la cabeza o una bandera. ; Zombie Buzo (En inglés, «Snorkel Zombie»): Es un zombie que lleva traje de baño y snorkel. Nada bajo el agua, siendo inmune, hasta que se topa con la primera planta y comienza a devorarla. Es muy rápido. Su polera dice «I love brains» («amo a los cerebros»). Es vulnerable a la Catapultas, Aposinaflor y Zampalga. ; Zombictor (En inglés, «Zomboni»): Zombie que usa ropa invernal y va en un carro que deja una placa hielo por donde pasa, ademas de destruir las plantas a su paso. Es vulnerable a la Pinchohierba. Si la placa de hielo es suficientemente larga, aparecerán Zombies de Bobsleigh por ella. Pueden derretirse con Jalapeños. ; Zombie De Bobsleigh (En inglés, «Zombie Bobsled Team»): Zombie que aparece en equipos de cuatro en un trineo rojo. Tanto los zombies como el trineo son poco resistentes. ; Dolphin Rider Zombie (Zombie Con Delfin): Es un zombie muy veloz que aparece en la piscina y va sobre un delfín zombie. Salta el primer obstaculo. ; Zombie Con Cajita (En inglés, «Jack-In-The-Box Zombie»): Es un zombie loco que lleva ropas de manicomio y una cajita sorpresa. Al abrirse, la cajita explota. La Magnetoseta puede atraer la caja. ; Zombie Con Globo (En inglés, «Ballon Zombie»): Zombie que lleva ropas infantiles y va volando en con un globo, lo que lo hace inmune a los ataques. Es vulnerable al Cactus, que revienta su globo, al Trebolador, que lo saca volando y al Rabo de Gato que lo puede atacar aun estando delante de el. ; Zombie Picado (En inglés, «Digger Zombie»): Es un zombie con aspecto de minero y trae un pico consigo. Excava hasta llegar al lado opuesto de la pantalla, y camina en sentido contrario a los demás zombies. Solo puede ser atacado por la Bipetidora , la Frustrella y el rabo de gato. Las patatapum pueden atacarlas. La Magnetoseta puede robarle el pico y quedará en descubierto. ; Zombie Saltarín (En inglés, «Pogo Zombie»): Trae un palo de pogo con el, y lo usa para saltar plantas. Es inmune a los efectos retenedores, no realentizadores. La magnetoseta le puede robar el palo. ; Zombie Yeti (En inglés, «Yeti Zombie»): Este zombie es extremadamente fuerte y lento. Solo aparece cuando juegas al Modo de Aventura por segunda vez. Al derrotarlo te dará 4 diamantes. El árbol de la sabiduría aclara que solo sale de noche. ; Zombie Colgao (En inglés, «Bungee Zombie»): Es un zombie que solo aparece saltando desde un bungee. Al caer te roba una planta o deja algun zombie. Para evitar esto podemos usar una Paraplanta, o congelarlo con la seta congelada, plantas explosivas y que las plantas le disparen. ; Zombie Escalador (En inglés, «Ladder Zombie»): Es un zombie que tiene bigote y lleva una escalera. la cual usa para sortear obstáculos. Ademas, otros Zombies pueden usar la escalera. La única forma de eliminar a las escaleras luego que estan puestas es con una Magnetoseta o una Petacereza. ; Zombie Zombipulta (En inglés, «Catapult»): Este zombie es parecido en apariencia al Zombie Picado. Aparece en un vehículo que lanza pelotas de basquetball, que pueden ser detenidas por la paraplanta. Este zombie también es vulnerable a la Pinchohierba. ; Zombistein (En inglés, «Gargantuar»): Es un enorme zombie, muy fuerte y resistente, que carga a sus espaldas al Zombidito y lo lanza hacia tus plantas. Su gran tamaño le da una gran lentitud pero gran resistencia, tanto que para derrotarlo son necesarias dos explosiones de la Petacerereza o de la Petaseta. Además, trae consigo una maza (la mayoría de las veces utiliza un poste de madera pero también puede llevar una señal de transito o hasta otro zombie como maza) que destruye a tus plantas de un solo golpe. ; Zombidito (En inglés, «Imp»): Es un pequeño zombie que trae el Zombiestein a sus espaldas. Es lanzado hacia tus plantas. Tiene una resistencia baja y velocidad rápida. ; Dr. Zombie (En inglés, «Dr. Zomboss»): Es el jefe final del juego. Controla un enorme robot llamado Zombot. A traves de él ataca lanzando bolas de hielo y de fuego, las cuales pueden ser contrarrestadas por Jalapeños y Setas Congeladas, después del 50% de daño lanza casas rodantes. Tambien envia varios zombis desde el normal al Zombistein. ; Giga-Gargantuar (Mega-Zombistein): Es un zombie muy parecido a un Gargantuar (Zombistein) con ojos rojos y para derrotarlo se necesitan cuatro ataques masivos, solo aparece al jugar el Survival Endless y pasarse mas de doce banderas. Tiene el doble de velocidad y el doble de resistencia.Además, suelen venir en grupos de una línea entera. Curiosidades y logros * PopCap hizo un vídeo musical titulado «Zombies on your lawn», el cual aparece al terminar el juego, protagonizado por unos girasoles cantores y unos espectadores zombies. * Si dejas al arbol de la sabiduria solo sin darle nada solo mirandolo dira varios mensajes raros y uno de estos dice: "¿Conoces a mi primo Yggdrasill ?" que ademas de ser un arbol llamado tambien el arbol de la vida es un personaje de la franquicia de digimon. Listado de Logros en Steam * «Home Lawn Security»: Completa el modo aventura * «Morticulturalist»: Colecciona las 49 plantas * «Towering Wisdom»: Haz crecer el Tree of Wisdom hasta 100 pies * «Nobel Peas Prize»: Consigue el trofeo Golden Sunflower * «Better Off Dead»: Llega al nivel 10 en I,Zombie Endless * «China Shop»: Llega al nivel 15 en Vasebreaker Endless * «Immortal»: Consigue 20 banderas en Survival Endless * «Cryptozombologist»: Descubre el Zombie Top Secret * «Walk This Way»: Hipnotiza al Zombie Bailón. * «Spudow!»: Vuela un zombie con una mina-patata. * «Explodonator»: Vuela más de 10 zombies con una sola cereza-bomba * «No Fungus Among Us»: Pasa un nivel de noche sin usar hongos * «Good Morning»: Pasa un nivel de día usando hongos y granos de café * «Popcorn Party»: Mata a un zombie zombiestein usando 2 misiles del maízcañón * «Ask Me About Mustache Mode»: Escribe «mustache» para poner bigote a los zombies. * «future»: Escribe «future» para que los zombies tengan unos lentes modernos. * «Dance»: Escribe la palabra «dance» y los zombies bailan. * «Pinata»: Escribe «pinata» y cuando muera un zombie lloverán caramelos. * «Sukhbir»: Escribe la palabra y hace que cambie el sonido de llamada de los zombies. * «Trickedout»: apariencia alternativa del cortacesped. * << Listado de logros en Nintendo DS * Resolute Homeowner: Completa el modo Aventura. * Attention Deficit: Gana un trofeo en cada minijuego. * Think Hard: Gana un trofeo en cada modo Puzzle. * Tough Beans: Obten un trofeo en cada modo Sobreviviente. * Shopping Spree: Gasta $25,000 en la tienda de Crazy Dave. * Book Learner: Llena el Almanaque. * Greenhouser: Haz crecer 10 plantas completas en el Zen Garden. * Cerebral Canopy: Haz crecer el Árbol de la Sabiduria 100 pies. * Demolitioneer: Explota 10 zombies con una sola Petacereza. * Photosensitive: Completa un nivel de noche sin tomar ningún sol. * Don´t Drink the Water: Completa un nivel en la piscina sin usar una planta acuática. * Nebulaphile: Completa un nivel con niebla sin dispersar la niebla. * Unsiege Mentality: Completa un nivel en el techo sin usar ninguna planta catapulta. * Street Team: Juega un juego de multijugador descargable al menos una vez. (A diferencia de Shopping Spree los demás logros también están disponibles en la versión de iPod touch, para game center). Desarrollo El nombre original pensado para el juego iba a ser Lawn of the Dead, en homenaje al título de la película de zombies Dawn of the Dead. Sin embargo, hubo de cambiarse por razones legales. Recepción El juego fue recibido de forma muy positiva por la crítica, alcanzando altas notas en la mayoría de los análisis por las más prestigiosas revistas del sector, tanto por originalidad como por adicción. Ademas ha sido adaptado al iphone y el ipad siendo uno de los juegos mas vendidos y populares. Referencias culturales En el juego pueden encontrarse diversas referencias a la cultura pop, algunas de ellas a propósito. Un tipo de zombie llamado «Zombi Bailón», cuya habilidad consiste en conjurar a un «ejército»de zombies bailarines, muestra la apariencia de Michael Jackson en el videoclip Thriller (posteriormente retirado por problemas legales y cambiado por un nuevo zombie vestido con ropas de los 70s). En la descripción que ofrece el juego para este personaje se lee «Cualquier parecido entre “Dancing Zombie” y personas reales vivas o muertas es puramente casual», también en referencia al mismo vídeo musical. Una de las plantas del juego, de tipo fuego, recibe el nombre de Torchwood. Entre los puzzles incluidos en el juego, aparecen: * «All your brains r belong to us», referencia al meme de Internet All your base are belong to us. * «Dead Zeppelin», referencia al grupo Led Zeppelin. * «pequeños pero matones», referencia a la película Big Trouble in Little China. * «Ace of Vase», referencia al grupo Ace of Base. * «Portal Combat», referencia a los videojuegos Mortal Kombat y Portal. * «Yo, Zombie», referencia a la película «Yo, robot». * «Scary Potter», referencia a Harry Potter. * «Me Smash!», referencia a la típica frase de Hulk. Créditos * Diseño de juego: George Fan * Programación: Tod Semple * Trabajo artístico: Rich Werner * Música y sonido: Laura Shigihara * Fondos: Enrique Corts * Diseño de interfaz: Matt Holmberg * Guión: Stephen Notley * Traducción al español: Vicente Carrasco Días Referencias Enlaces externos * Página oficial